Having All the Perfect Moments
by PiperLeoTogetherForever
Summary: This takes place after the final battle has been fought! Its a definite PiperLeo! They are adorbs! Read the rest inside!


**Having All the Perfect Moments**

_A/N: This takes place after Season 8 is finished. The boys won't be in the story though but I might put them in later. Just think of it as Season 9. I will try to update often! Ok hope you enjoy! Please Review and tell me your thoughts and give me suggestions! Thanks! PiperLeoTogetherForever_

**Chapter One**

**Come on Leo we are going to be late for the Anniversary Party! Piper said thinking he was going to look normal. Alright Piper close your eyes. Leo said wanting to surprise her because he was wearing her favorite suit ever, the one she always said he looked stunning in. Come on Leo, why do I need to be surprised? Aren't you just wearing a suit? Piper said. Not just any suit Piper, just close your eyes, I want to surprise you! Fine! Piper said kind of aggravated. Ok, open! Leo said standing in front of her. She opened her eyes. Oh my gosh Leo I love that suit, Piper said amazed that he was wearing her favorite suit. I wanted to surprise the woman I love the most! Leo said jokingly. Oh, you shouldn't have! Piper said in a way that Leo knew that she was happy. They then walked downstairs hand in hand and out the door. They then got in the car and headed to Phoebe and Coop's 1 year Anniversary Party.**

_Later at Phoebe and Coop's 1 year Anniversary Party_

**Piper, Leo, so glad you could make it! Phoebe said overjoyed that her sister and brother in-law could make it to her Anniversary Party. Why would we miss it Phoebe, I mean come on it IS your Anniversary Party and I am your sister! Piper said. Oh, I'm just so happy you could make it! I'm not overreacting am I? Phoebe said cautiously thinking that she was sort of TOO happy. No, your fine Phoebe it's ok to be overjoyed at your Anniversary Party. Leo said before Piper could even open her mouth to say anything. As soon as he finished talking Coop walked over. Hey guys, glad you guys could come! Coop said. Come on in and enjoy the party!**

_Later at the Party…._

**As soon as a slow song came on, Leo rushed over to Piper and said as sweet as possible "Will you join my hand to dance, my beautiful wife?" Why of course! Piper said excitedly. Leo and Piper had the biggest smiles on their faces as they** **realized this was the perfect moment. As soon as the slow song ended, they happily walked off the dance floor and walked hand in hand back over to the table. Once they reached the table, Piper got up and walked over to Paige not realizing she hadn't talked to her since she got there. Hey Piper! Paige said excitedly. Hi Paige, I didn't even realize you were here. Piper said kind of ashamed. Oh it's Ok; we actually just got here like 5 minutes ago. Paige said realizing her sister was ashamed. And besides I was so overjoyed at seeing how happy you were with Leo on the dance floor. It was the perfect moment for you too and you deserve it. Paige added, so happy that Piper and Leo were finally enjoying a normal life like her and Henry were. Yeah, it feels amazing to not have to fight demons and not have to worry about someone's life being taken away out there that we can't save. I mean it doesn't hurt every once in a while to fight demons out there but first I want to enjoy life. Piper said, happy she was able to talk about having a normal life after seeing what they had been through over the past 8 years after losing Prue and having to always fight to get her husband back but she was proud to have him back for good now. She then walked back over to her husband and they talked and enjoyed another perfect moment. **

_Later after enjoying the perfect moment and talking and catching up with the rest of the family they went home. __**At home…**_

**Piper and Leo walked in the door after enjoying the party with the family and friends. They first went up and changed into their PJ's. They were both exhausted but they were so happy that they went downstairs into the living room and decided to cuddle up and watch a movie. Leo of course let Piper pick the movie. She decided to watch ****_Titanic_**** her favorite movie and Leo knew that every time she watched the movie she cried because she thought it was so sad but then happy at the same time. Leo cried the first time he seen it because he knew that if that were Piper and him then it would have been the same way or maybe even better because neither Piper or him wanted to die but if they had to die they would have a glorious moment before it all happened to spend an amazing moment with each other. After watching the movie, Leo thought about getting up but soon changed his mind as he realized his beautiful wife was sound asleep. He just lay there and enjoyed the moment as he watched her sleep. He soon himself was asleep and the next morning he was awake before Piper so he carefully picked her up making sure he didn't wake her and took her upstairs and tucked her into bed. She lay there perfectly asleep so he decided to walk to the other side of the bed and again watched her sleep. He again eventually fell asleep.**

_Later that morning…_

** She woke before him, realizing what time it was, she woke him up. "Leo come on get your lazy sleepyhead butt up!" Piper yelled. He then acting like he just woke up said, "Hey can't a man get his beauty sleep because seeing how beautiful my wife is, I need lots of sleep to catch up because you are gorgeous!" He said as he watched Piper blush bright red. Haha very funny. Piper said making herself sound like she was 5 on purpose. Leo threw his head back busting in laughter. He then said as soon as he was able to quit laughing, "Ok fine you want to be funny then come catch me!" Leo said playfully as he then ran out of the door with Piper running after him down the stairs, through the kitchen, around the island, then around the table, as he ran out of the doorway in the kitchen not realizing that Piper wasn't even in the kitchen as she was trying to switch things up so it was him getting her, after not realizing it didn't work, she playfully ran up behind him and jumped on his back and he gave her a piggy back ride as if she was 5 through the entire house. He then put her down as they both fell on the floor out of breath and laughing like crazy.**

_I will update later so look forward to an update in about a week or so. I am trying to bring my grades up in school so I will be kind of busy. Hope you guys enjoyed chapter one. Be ready for more Piper and Leo in the story because this is only the beginning. Review and tell me what you think. I will try to read your suggestions and get them put in the next few chapters! __**Remember**__, this is only Chapter One. It's just the beginning! So, I hope you enjoyed Chapter One of __**Having All the Perfect Moments**__! _

_PiperLeoTogetherForever_


End file.
